


The Ultimate Dare

by Beawake



Series: Tumblr Birdflash Writing Prompts [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5 years past failsafe, Artemis her dog, Dick is Nightwing, Drinking, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Swearing, Truth or Dare, i guess, mature language, past failsafe, the origins of Brucely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawake/pseuds/Beawake
Summary: “So, what are we gonna do?” Zatanna asked after she had taken a long sip from her beer.“Good question,” Artemis said, “Come on Wally, it was your idea.”Wally started to sputter, before M’gann broke him off. “How about truth or dare?”“That never ends well,” Dick laughed. “Somehow we all end up drunk and doing some stupid shit.”“I thought that was the whole purpose of the game,” Rocket said, laughing too.Or  little game of Truth and Dare turns into something far more serious when Wally asks a particular dare.





	The Ultimate Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathGirl3014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/gifts).



> Warning for Mature Language and drinking. There is swearing and drinking in this fic. I would also like to say that English is not my first language (or the first language of my wonderful Beta @DeathGirl3014). This fic was also written for a prompt.

It had been a though mission. Or a though week, or month. It depends on who you ask. It had probably been a while since anyone showered, or even changed their clothes. When they walked back into the cave, Batman had been quick to send them to the showers before the after mission briefing. They had taken their time, the water was refreshing, the grease and dirt from the mission washed away and it gave a bit of energy back. When they walked back into the mission room everyone was in comfortable clothes and they had taken a pit stop in the kitchen for coffee. Batman had taken pity on them, though Nightwing had probably had a hand in it. The briefing was kept quick, with a promise that every member would give a written report the next day.  
“Dismissed,” said Batman, and the younger members quickly left the mission room. Going to the Zeta-tubes, or to their rooms in the cave. Soon only the original team was standing in the cave.  
“Well, that’s it for me,” Artemis said, yawning, “I’m going to hit the hay.” And she made a move towards the Zeta-tubes. Conner silently agreed and went to follow.  
“Wait, no no no,” Wally exclaimed. “Are you guys serious?”  
“Wally, I’m fucking tired, what are you talking about?” Artemis slapped away the arm he had put out to stop her.  
“We spent nearly three full days on this mission, and now you’re all just going to sleep?” He tried to explain.  
“Yeah, exactly, three full days, we’re all tired and want some rest,” Rocket added.  
“I think what the Wall-man is trying to say here, is that maybe we could unwind a bit.” Dick helped his boyfriend. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. We could spend some time with just us, and relax. I think we all need that.” He took his sunglasses off and put them in his pockets.  
“That could be fun,” said Zatanna after thinking it over for a bit.  
“Yes, it’s been a while since we all spent time together,” M’gann exclaimed.  
“How about you guys?” Wally asked the rest of the team.  
“I think that it would be a good idea to do some team bonding, and relaxing could be good before we all go to sleep.” Kaldur pondered.  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Conner said. Wally turned to Artemis and Rocket.  
“Sure,” Rocket added, “But I’ll need something to stay awake.”  
“Make that something a shit ton of alcohol and I’m in,” Artemis agreed too.

They ended up sitting in the living room of the cave. After it had exploded, and had been rebuild, it had been redecorated with the help of the new team members. It seemed to be some random colourful stuff pushed together on a budget, but the result was oddly charming. They sat on the different couches after they had pushed them closer together. Beer and other alcoholic drinks sat in the middle, and were quickly passed around.  
“So, what are we gonna do?” Zatanna asked after she had taken a long sip from her beer.  
“Good question,” Artemis said, “Come on Wally, it was your idea.”  
Wally started to sputter, before M’gann broke him off. “How about truth or dare?”  
“That never ends well,” Dick laughed. “Somehow we all end up drunk and doing some stupid shit.”  
“I thought that was the whole purpose of the game,” Rocket said, laughing too.  
“Hell, I’m in,” Zatanna said.  
“Me too, as long as I can start,” Conner said with a grin. Multiple heads nodded in agreement, and the game started. “Artemis, Truth or Dare?”  
“Let’s start a bit calmer, I’ll go for truth. I’m not drunk enough for one of your stupid dares.”  
“Great, just what I wanted,” Conner said, and before Artemis could go back on her word, he asked his truth. “What’s the deal with you and Zatanna suddenly?”  
Zatanna started laughing, but no one went to her defence so Artemis sighed. “Well, I mean. There isn’t much between us,” she started, casting a nervous glance at Zatanna, “I guess we’re kinda seeing where it will go? Figuring things out… we’re more than friends, but not really girlfriends either I think.”  
“Not unless you want us to be,” Zatanna said, a bit uncertain but determined.  
“Wait, really? Because I think I want us to be,” Artemis said surprised. “I think I want us to be girlfriends.”  
Zatanna grinned, walked over to Artemis’s couch and sat next to her. “Let’s be girlfriends then.” She murmured, before kissing her brand-new girlfriend.  
“Okay, Kaldur, what do you choose?” Artemis asked after she was done kissing Zatanna, though with a promise of more after the game.  
“I will take the dare,” Kaldur answered.  
“Alright, I dare you to sit on Conner’s lap for the rest of the game.” Artemis dared.  
“Come on, really?” reacted Conner when Kaldur seated himself on his lap.  
“Yeah, you made me talk about me and Zatanna.”  
“I gave you a girlfriend.”  
“Don’t care,” concluded Artemis.  
“Well then, Wally, truth or dare?” asked Kaldur, wiggling in Conner’s lap to try and get more comfortable. Conner put his hands at Kaldur’s sides and held him still.  
“Stop wiggling,” he muttered.  
“Dare,” Wally grinned.  
“I dare you to a dance-off with Artemis,” Kaldur said with a proud look.  
“Alright Baywatch, it’s on,” Artemis stood up with a wicked grin.  
“Can I choose the song?” Wally asked, a grin to match Artemis’ on his face.  
“No! Let me,” Dick interrupted. He grabbed his phone and went through his playlist. A little bit later I don’t dance from High School Musical 2 started to play.  
“Come on dude, really?” Wally said exasperated. He gave Kaldur a look but he just shrugged.  
“Start dancing Wally,” Dick said grinning.

The team was sitting on the ground. They had moved the couches out of the way for the dance-off. Artemis and Wally did dance on I don’t dance and a unanimous vote had elected Artemis as the winner, much to Wally’s despise. Kaldur was still firmly seated in Conner’s lap. Dick was now laying with his head in Wally’s lap. Zatanna and Artemis were sitting shoulder to shoulder, their fingers tangled together. M’gann was leaning against Conner. Rocket was leaning back on her arms, with a small smile on her lips. Everyone was a little bit more intoxicated as the evening had progressed.  
“Alright, my turn,” M’gann said, “Rocket, truth or dare?”  
“Uhm, okay, I’m feeling up for a truth,” she answered, “My stomach can’t handle another one of your weird mixed drinks.”  
“Just what I was hoping for. Alright Rocket, it’s time to finally tell us the truth. Where did Kal take you on your first date that made you decide you didn’t want to date him?”  
“Oh seriously? You are still hung up on that? It’s been nearly ten years!” Rocket cried out. Kaldur just groaned and put his head in his hands.  
“No actually, I want to know too,” Zatanna spoke up.  
“Alright, so, Kaldur was sweet and all, he took me to that adorable little café in Happy Harbour. We talked a lot, he paid for the food and drinks. We tried kissing after the date, and then we just decided that we weren’t going to work out. He was still hung up on Tula and I didn’t want to be a rebound. We decided to never talk about it again, end of the story.”  
“Damn, I really hoped that there was more of a story behind that,” Wally grumbled, “But of course he was the perfect gentleman and it ended on good terms.”  
“Wally”, Dick slapped his stomach, “be kind! You could learn something from Kal, about being a gentleman.”  
“Hey!” Wally looked indignant. “I am very gentlemanly! I’m like the best gentleman!”  
“Moving on,” interrupted Rocket, “Zatanna, truth or dare?”  
“Dare, obviously.”  
Rocket made a show of thinking about a good dare for a moment, before she broke into a grin. “Text your last ex and tell them that you still have feelings for them.”  
“Oh boy, this isn’t going to go well.” But she took her phone and started typing the message. “And now we wait.” Zatanna put her phone away and turned to her girlfriend. “Truth or dare,” she asked.  
“I feel betrayed,” Artemis muttered, “Dare.”  
“Do a magic trick.”  
“Really? Okay, so I only know one really, I will need a pack of cards for it.”  
“Okay, so, you see these peasants? They are going to rob this house.”

“Wally,” Artemis said, after she cleaned up the cards. “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Really?” Dick said snickering, “Coward.”  
“Shut up, I don’t want to do whatever crazy thing Artemis has planned.”  
“Alright Baywatch. Did you ever steal someone’s dog?”  
“Is this about Brucely?” Wally asked with a sigh. “Yes, I did steal him from his former owner, but he was underfed and abused. And you wanted a dog Arty, and Brucely is in good hands. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing.”  
“I knew it!” Artemis cried out. “But I don’t mind, I love my dog.”  
“Yeah you do,” Wally agreed. “Alright then, Dick?”  
“Alright then, I feel like I have to do dare now.” Dick looked up at Wally’s face, waiting for whatever Wally had planned.  
“Yes, you do, after calling me a coward.” Wally pondered for a while. “Okay, Richard, I dare you to… marry me.”  
“Wait what?” Dick stutters, perplexed. He sat up and looked at Wally, eyes full of surprise. “Did you- did you really just ask me to marry you?”  
“I guess I did,” Wally said, frowning. “Is that a no?”  
Dick looked around, all their friends where looking at them, waiting for what he was going to answer. “Uhm,” Dick swallowed. “You’re drunk Wally. Ask me again when you’re sober, if you still want to then.” Dick nodded, agreeing with what he just said.  
“I, uh, okay I guess,” Wally said, still frowning, as if trying to clear his head from the magic alcohol.  
“Maybe we should all go catch some sleep,” Kaldur said, breaking the silence. The rest of the team agreed with the statement. Zatanna magicked the trash away and they all went to their rooms.

Dick was woken up rather rude when Wally sped into his room. He groggily opened his eyes, blinking at the light.  
“Wally, what the hell, it’s not even-” Dick moved to look at the clock, “Okay, so it is eleven o’ clock, but some of us have actual hangovers.” He blearily blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.  
“Yeah, I know,” Wally said, presenting Dick with a glass of water and painkillers. When Dick had taken them, he started talking again. “So last night I asked you to marry me and you said I should ask you again when I am sober. And I also want to prove that it wasn’t an on the spot decision because I was drunk. It wasn’t and I thought about it a lot so,” Wally took a deep breath, took a little box out of his pants and opened it. “Richard John Grayson, will you marry me?”  
Dick was immediately very awake. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he stared at the ring in the box. It was a simple design. A white gold band with little lightning bolts and birds carved into it. Dick snorted in his mind, very subtle, and very Wally. “Wally, I-”  
“Look, I know that you wanted to wait until after you got your degree, and you will finish college next month and get your diploma. So that’s done, and we have been together for nearly five years now. So, the timing is right. If you still don’t want to, I get that, and I’ll wait until you do want to marry. And if you don’t want to marry, I’ll accept that too. Just, will you answer, please?”  
“I was going to answer Kid Idiot, before you started rambling again. Yes, I do want to wait until I finish college, but like you said, I will have my diploma next month. And we have indeed been dating for nearly five years. I would have said yes last night, if we hadn’t both been drunk. But we’re not now, and I love the ring. Very subtle Wally, really. And you clearly thought about it, and so did I. So yes, Wallace Rudolph West, I will marry you.” Dick said, he stood up to get on the same height as Wally, and he kissed him.  
“Ieuw, morning breath,” Wally said when he drew back, but he laughed and slipped the ring on Dicks finger. Dick looked at it and smiled, the weight was comfortable. He never wanted to take it off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Don't be afraid to leave Kuddo's or comments.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as Beawake!


End file.
